


Bloom At Night

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Life Is Strange (Video Game), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Arcadia Bay, Crossover, Dreams, F/F, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Marriage Proposal, Natural Disasters, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Shopping, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Bloom At Night

Daisy firmly clenched her chest with one hand as she gently took the ring with the other, unfolding the layers as her breaths spilled out. She nodded as she struggled to form words in her excitable state.

Bobbi kissed her lips deeply as she hummed. “Breathe Daisy, just breathe.” Nodding slowly, the brunette squeezed her hand firmly around the ring, not wanting it to leave her grasp for something to snatch it away. Her lips curved as she murmured quickly. “Bobbi, yes, yes I will!”

Smiling, Bobbi slowly pulled Daisy into a tight embrace, stroking her arm as she whispered. “That’s my girl.”


End file.
